NowhereMash Weapons
The following is a list of weapons available in NowhereMash. This will be a long-term work-in-progress, starting with the firearms available in the d20 Modern Core Rulebook. Prices are either directly from that book, other d20 Modern sources, or new weapons with prices based on the other weapons available. Many weapons are restricted items, and require the purchase of a license before the weapon can be bought legally. The chart for these licenses can be found here. Firearms The standard weapon of the modern warrior, firearms come in many different makes and models, and are found nearly everywhere in the world, in the hands of police and military forces as well as civilians. Firearms are broken up as they are in d20 Modern's Weapons Locker supplement. Pistols AMT Hardballer Beretta 92 series Beretta 93R Charter Arms Pathfinder Colt Double Eagle Colt M1911 Colt Python FN Five-seveN Glock Pistol series H&K USP IMI Desert Eagle Luger P08 M45 MEUSOC Mauser C96 Raven RK2 Charge Pistol Raven RK3 Charge Pistol Remington Double Derringer Ruger Security-Six S&W M29 S&W M&P SITES M9 Springfield Professional Model Walther PP series Rifles FN F2000 FN FAL FN SCAR H&K G3 IWI Tavor Series Kalashnikov AK series M1 Garand M14 M16 series N80 Battle Rifle N80A2 CWS Remington ACR Steyr AUG Sniper Rifles H&K PSG1 Nemesis Arms Vanquish Remington 700 Winchester Model 1894 Anti-Materiel Rifles Barrett M82 "Light Fifty" PGM Hecate II Submachine Guns FN P90 H&K MP5 series IMI Uzi series Ingram MAC-10 Intratec TEC-9 Skorpion vz.61 Spectre M4 Thompson Submachine Gun Shotguns Benelli M4 Beretta M3P Browning BPS Mossberg Model 500 series Sawed-Off Shotgun Machine Guns Browning Automatic Rifle Browning M2HB FN Minimi M-60 M134 Minigun Rocket and Grenade Launchers M79 Grenade Launcher M72 LAW RPG-7 Other Ranged Weapons Compound Bow Crossbow Flamethrower Javelin Pepper Spray Shuriken Taser Ammunition Alternate Ammunition The given damage ranges assume standard ball ammunition. However, other types of ammunition are available, as listed below: '''AET Ammunition: '''Accelerated energy transfer (AET) ammunition provides a +1 equipment bonus on damage rolls. Using AET ammunition makes a weapon unreliable. '''Armor-Piercing: '''Armor-piercing ammunition provides a +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls against targets with armor or natural armor. However, it incurs a -1 penalty on damage rolls (whether the target is armored or not). Additionally, armor-piercing ammunition can ignore up to 10 points of the BESM Armor attribute. In this case, it does not penalize damage rolls. '''Beanbag: '''Beanbag ammunition fires a small bag filled with lead shot instead of standard ammunition. Beanbag rounds deal the same amount of damage as a normal load, but the damage dealt is non-lethal. Beanbag rounds are only available for shotguns. '''Birdshot: '''Birdshot is a lighter load of shotgun ammunition, intended for use in bird hunting. It reduces the damage dealt by a shotgun by 1 die. '''Blessed: '''Blessed ammunition is treated as magical and good-aligned for the purposes of bypassing the damage reduction of creatures with the Evil subtype and the undead. In addition, all critical hit rolls against such targets are automatically successful, so every threat is a critical hit. '''Flechette: '''Flechette rounds fire bundles of razor-sharp, fin-stabilized tungsten darts. A weapon that fires this ammunition improves its critical threat range by 1, but takes a -1 penalty on attack rolls. Flechette rounds are only available for shotguns. '''High-Explosive: '''High explosive ammunition is used mostly in grenade launchers and occasionally shotguns, but can be found for other weapons, though very expensive and difficult to come by. High explosive ammunition deals 1 extra die of damage of the appropriate type for the weapon. '''Hollow-Point: '''Hollow-point ammunition provides a +1 circumstance bonus on damage rolls. However, if the target has armor or natural armor, hollow-point ammunition incurs a -1 penalty on the attack roll. Additionally, this ammunition counts as a Low Penetration attack for the purposes of overcoming the BESM Armor attribute. '''Rubber: '''Rubber rounds exist for all types of handguns and longarms. Rubber ammunition deals nonlethal damage. '''Silvered: '''Silvered ammunition bypasses the damage reduction of any creature that is vulnerable to silver (such as werewolves). It is never mass-produced and must be made by hand, as reflected by its high cost. '''Subsonic: '''Subsonic ammunition is prepared with a reduced propellant charge so that the bullets do not exceed the speed of sound. For firearms that normally deal 2d4 points of damage, subsonic ammunition has no special effect. For firearms that normally deal 2d6 points of damage, subsonic ammunition imposes a -1 penalty on damage rolls. Fore firearms that normally deal 2d8 or 2d10 points of damage, subsonic ammunition imposes a -2 penalty on damage rolls. Subsonic ammunition is not available for weapons that deal more than 2d10 points of damage. '''Tracer: '''Tracer ammunition grants a +1 equipment bonus on attack rolls, but only when the weapon is fired on autofire and 10 bullets are used in the attack. For instance, this bonus applies if you make a standard autofire attack. If used with the Burst Fire feat, the bonus is only gained if 10 bullets are fired instead of the 5 normally required by the Burst Fire feat (firing these additional bullets does not otherwise affect your attack or damage rolls). '''Ultraviolet: '''Ultraviolet ammunition is treated with a chemical that releases an intense burst of UV light on impact, dealing an additional 2d6 points of damage to creatures that take damage from sunlight (such as vampires). '''White Phosphorous: '''White phosphorous-tipped rounds can inflict terrible burns on a target. Any target damaged by a white phosphorous round takes an additional 1d6 points of fire damage and risks catching on fire. Explosives and Splash Weapons Acid C4 Det Cord Dynamite Explosive Grenade Fragmentation Grenade Holy Water Molotov Cocktail Smoke Grenade Tear Gas Grenade Thermite Grenade White Phosphorus Grenade Melee Weapons Melee weapons are used in close combat, and they are generally among the simplest types of weapons. Melee weapons are separated by the proficiency required. Simple Weapons Brass Knuckles Cleaver Club Knife Metal Baton Sap Stun Gun Tonfa Archaic Weapons Bayonet Hatchet Kukri Longsword Machete Rapier Spear Straight Razor Sword Cane Exotic Weapons Chainsaw Kama Katana Nunchaku Three-Section Staff Weighted Chain Category:NowhereMash Category:NowhereMash Gear Category:NowhereMash Weapons